


Fifteenth

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spoilers, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often assume that Scott loves Valentine’s Day, because it isn’t a word of a lie that he’s romantic and expressive, that making other people happy is his favorite thing in life. </p><p>But he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Drifters' "Sweets for my Sweet" and was given a prompt by **snoopypez**. I am entirely blameless.

People often assume that Scott loves Valentine’s Day, because it isn’t a word of a lie that he’s romantic and expressive, that making other people happy is his favorite thing in life. 

But he hates it, hates every banal competition advertised on the radio, every couples deal available at restaurants in town. He hates the pink streamers pinned up around school and the kiss-o-grams the yearbook committee forced some poor freshman to deliver. He hates how his single friends become either bitter or depressed, or both in equal measure. Hates how Stiles in particular shrugs in on himself and becomes smaller, now that he doesn’t try to grab Lydia’s attention, now that he’s accepted they’re better as friends. He hates how fake and flakey and financial it all is. You love someone? You tell them every day. You show them in actions and gestures. You stand by them when they need you and you fall with them when they fail. 

The day after Valentine’s is way more tolerable to him than the day itself. The candy’s been marked back down to normal prices --- hell, some of it is even at a genuine discount --- and the couples in the store who had a good time the night before are sweet without being cloying. He buys a buttload of candy; Hershey’s kisses, Reese’s peanut butter cups, and a couple of skittles heart-shaped containers that don’t feel as heavy as he thinks they should. He heads over to Stiles’ place. They have a standing arrangement for a day of movie-watching and eating until they explode. 

Stiles is walking down the stairs in his pajamas when Scott lets himself in, hair bed-rumpled, eyes slowly blinking. It’s one in the afternoon, but Scott doesn’t begrudge him an extended lie-in or afternoon siesta, not after the months Stiles couldn’t sleep. Stiles stumbles a little over the last step and Scott instinctively reaches a hand out, steadies him. Stiles smiles sleepily and Scott doesn’t know when he started counting Stiles’ smiles; whether it was during the Alpha pack or after the Nogitsune, but he adds it to his mental tally. Twelve. Twelve perfect smiles that aren’t false, or sarcastic, or masking a grimace. 

“You great provider, you,” Stiles says, pointing to the paper bag Scott dropped. 

“Sugar for my honey,” Scott replies, grinning. 

“Oh yeah? Lay some on me, then.”

Stiles probably means he wants Scott to open up one of the candy packets, ply him with chocolatey goodness, but maybe it’s because it’s the day after Valentine’s Day, or maybe he’s just sick of pretending he doesn’t want to --- Scott leans in and kisses Stiles’ cheek. Stiles quirks an eyebrow and returns the kiss, pointedly, pulling back with a smug smile that pushes him up to thirteen. 

There has to be some kind of law about escalation. About the instances of near-death experiences increasing the chance you’d be willing to risk everything on a whim, because Scott can’t leave it at that. He’s been curious for a while, he’s had these feelings forever, and maybe it’s never been strictly sexual for most of that time, but he doesn’t think that matters. He leans in again, waits a moment, realizes he can’t continue without asking first. He knows what’s it like to have had control taken away, and Stiles has been all about control these past few months.

“Can I kiss you? For real?” Scott asks, glance flicking from Stiles’ lips to his eyes.

Stiles looks surprised. “You want to?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

Stiles swallows visibly, his expression morphing from sleep-relaxed to hyper-attentive. He draws himself up a little, widens his stance. 

“You can kiss me,” he says decisively, like he’s been debating in his mind about it, like he’s been weighing the pros and cons just as Scott has. 

It actually turns out more that they kiss each other, both meeting in the middle. Stiles’ eyes slide closed before Scott’s do and he makes a low, warm sound in the back of his throat. Scott threads one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, rubbing his thumb gently, just because he can. He licks into Stiles’ mouth and revels in the pounding of their hearts, the gasps between kisses. Stiles holds onto him tightly, as if he’s afraid Scott’s suddenly going to disappear and Scott wants to show him that’s never going to happen.

Stiles pulls away before it can get too heated. Scott hopes it’s not to say it doesn’t work. It feels like it works. It feels joyful, and that’s something he wasn’t sure they could ever have again.

“That was…” Stiles begins, blush over his cheeks and lips glistening. He trails off, so Scott takes over.

“Definitely something we need more of?” he asks, softly pulling Stiles close once more, bracketing his sides like he could bracket his heart.

“Oh my God, so much. There’s no way to quantify the more that we need.” 

Stiles smiles again, wider than he’s seen in weeks. Scott’s heart skips a beat. _Fourteen._

And it feels right that it should happen like this, one lazy Saturday like any other, nothing too special, nothing dangerous or life-threatening to detract from the moment. It hasn’t come from pressure, or obligation, or fear. He’s finally gotten to kiss Stiles and maybe sometime soon they’ll get to do more, they’ll get to explore and learn and appreciate. He’ll be able to show Stiles exactly what he means to him and bring him happiness at the same time.

“So what did you bring me?”

“Sweets for my sweet, of course,” Scott says, beaming. 

“You’re the truest Alpha ever,” Stiles says, returning the grin. Scott kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [lozenger8](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come talk to me about skittles!


End file.
